no choice
by Blues
Summary: *warning* rape here... but not too graphic. extreme OOC here! omi is raped by two guys and the weiss boys try to cheer him up... love is in the air... but who is in love with who and is the love returned?
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
Ok this is something I wrote a long time ago. and I don't know when I get to finish it. but maybe you can give me ideas to how.  
  
Disclaiming: NOT MINE!  
  
This hasn't been beta-read so pardon me if there are spelling mistakes and bad gramma. English is not my native language.  
  
On with the story ^___^  
Omi tried to fight back, but they were just too strong.  
  
The two hooded men had jumped him and dragged him into a dark alley. Surprisingly they didn't beat him, they just tried to get a hold of him and avoid his punches, because Omi surely didn't hold the attacks back. He knew what they wanted, and he wasn't going to let them have it whithout a fight. but they were taller and stronger than him. And finally he was subdued.  
  
Omi tried to scream, but the big guy laid a hand over his mouth and held him, while the shorter started stripping Omi's shorts of.  
.....  
"I'm back!" Yoji yelled in his usual facion as he stepped inside the shop.  
  
He was almost knocked over by Aya who flew out the door, with Ken running after him.  
  
"What's the fuss?" the playboy asked a bit concerned.  
  
Ken just yelled back at him and didn't take time to stop. "It's Omi, he was mugged."  
  
"What? Where? Shall I come with you?"  
  
*SLAM* and the door smacked. Yoji could already hear Aya's car. And three seconds later it sped down the road.  
  
Yoji just sat down on the sofa and didn't really know what to do. so he waited.  
.....  
Yoji jumped up as soon as he heard the car, and he flew out the door.  
  
Ken jumped out the car with Omi in his arms even before Aya came to a halt.  
  
Omi was crying, but didn't seem like he had received a sound beating.  
  
Yoji opened the door and led the way to the sofa in the livingroom. "Here's a blanket, I already boiled some water."  
  
"And get the first aid box." Aya mumbled as he kneeled beside the crying boy, starting to remove his shirt.  
  
Omi's clothes weren't torn and his body wasn't bruiced that much. But he cried, and he just couldn't stop. Three hours the three eldest Weiss members just sat and comforted him.  
...............  
Omi heard a nock on the door. He wasn't really up to talking right now, he wanted to just do as if he was sleeping, so that his friend would leave him alone. He hurt all over and his voice was hoars from crying.  
  
"Omi? Are you sleeping?" sounded Yoji's voice.  
  
Omi didn't answer.  
  
"Omiiiii?" he said a bit louder as he sat down beside the bed.  
  
Omi turned away as if in his sleep, while he groaned a bit.  
  
"wake up bishounen." The playboy said and shook the boy's shoulder carefully.  
  
"mmmhhh, Yoji I am tired..."  
  
"sorry, I juust wanted to see you."  
  
"..."  
  
"I just wanted to say how happy I am." Yoji whispered and tried to turn Omi back towards him so that he could make eyecontact...  
  
"happy?" Omi whispered in disbelieve... "wha..."  
  
"I am so happy that you are right here lying in this bed, alive and not hurt."  
  
"..."  
  
"If they had killed you... I - I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Yoji."  
  
"Omi, if I met them I would thank them..."  
  
"Thank them? For raping me and humiliating me and..."  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"you don't have any idea how humiliatig it was."  
  
"Omi don't..."  
  
"I felt dirty, it was mortificating... and it did hurt."  
  
"I thought you said they weren't as rough as you expected."  
  
"they didn't beat me much, just enough to keep me under control, but..."  
  
"... go on."  
  
"Yoji it hurt so much, I mean it burned, it felt like I was ripped appart... and it felt like my soul was shredded too."  
  
"didn't they prepare you?"  
  
Omi was taken aback. "they did... but really, it isn't very arousing to have a big hooded freak licking all over your body and sticking his dry fingers up your..."  
  
"..."  
  
"and they kept me from screaming, the big one held me so tight, a hand clapped over my mouth breathing down my neck while the other one stripped me slowly eating me with his eyes... Yoji I felt so helpless, and I couldn't even scream for help, and..."  
  
"but they did try to make it comfortable for you..."  
  
"comfortable? Yoji they raped me! And left me tied to a downpipe just so that my phone was out of reach!"  
  
Yoji moved closer to the bed. "but they didn't flog you, they didn't kill you afterwards... they left you with your phone - they knew you could get loose and left it so that you could call for help, they just needed time to get away... they could have used handcuffs and you wouldn't have been able to get loose."  
  
"I don't care what their intentions were - they raped me! I didn't just feel helpless, I..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"I felt... I feel worthless and dirty." Omi lowered his gaze in shame not wanting to meet his older teammates eyes.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"I'm an assasin, and they just held my armes behind my back and forced me down on my knees and... the short one removed his fingers while the tall one moved his hand from my mouth. He rammed into me and the short one..."  
  
"...prevended you from screaming?"  
  
"that's a nother way of putting it... he nearly shoked me."  
  
"..."  
  
"and they just thrust into me from both sites... oh Yoji..." Omi threw himself into Yoji's arms sobbing. "It hurt so much and then they just kept on, and I cried and I cried."  
  
"Oh Omi..." Yoji hugged Omi tightly. "Omi..."  
  
"and then they tryed to make me feel good, they tried to arouse me... Yoji it was so disgusting..."  
  
"Omi, I know you feel bad right now... but think about it. You have met and killed bastards who tortured and slaugtherd and even a couple who ate their victims... think about what they could have done to you..."  
  
Omi just sniffled and burrowed his head deaper into Yoji's chest.  
  
"I think... you were lucky."  
  
"Omi made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a snort and a sob."  
  
"I know you say it hurt... but I would still thank those two guys if I met them on the street tomorrow."  
  
"..."  
  
"remember the mission with that Tohma-guy and the brothel... those kids..."  
  
"don't mention them!"  
  
"some of them will never be able to walk again..."  
  
"Yoji, please!"  
  
"no, Omi I want you to think about this... I know you will try to deal with this by yourself, and just put a nice smile on your face and do as if nothing is bothering you..."  
  
"Yoji"  
  
"and you will have nightmares and all that... but maybe you should try to look at the bright site for a change, you don't need more dark stuff to think about."  
  
"..."  
  
"you don't know what you have untill you loose it - don't look at it as if it was an insident that ruined your life... look at it as something that gave you something."  
  
"gave me something?" Omi said in utter disbelief.  
  
Yoji loosened his hug and lightly grabed Omi's chin to move his head upwards. He looked into those shiny blue eyes.  
  
"it will make you stronger if you choose not to let it get you down. If you compare what happened with what could have happened I am sure you will agree those guyes were very gentle..."  
  
"ehm..."  
  
"they even wanted you to enjoy it. - I have seen molested children, and captors who like to hear their victims scream for mercy... you wont even have a single visible scar. This will only bring you down if you let it..."  
  
Omi looked at his friend and shed a tear. "Yoji-kun..."  
  
Yoji offered the little blond a smile "Omi..." And he kissed the boys forhead and drew him into a last hug before he left.  
  
"Think about it, and try to get some sleep."  
  
"good night Yoji, I... thank you... I think."  
  
"good night." And Yoji gave him a nother loving smile and closed the door.  
.....  
Yoji looked at Ken. They were both sitting in the sofa, with Omi lying between them.  
  
Omi's feet were in Ken's lap and his head was resting on Yoji's thigh. The little boy was mumbling in his sleep silently.  
  
Yoji and Ken exchanged glances and drew in their breath, they looked down at the slumbering youth. They both had the same thoughts and they knew it - and they were both getting a hard on.  
  
Omi's feet were moving slightly as the boy turned a bit in his dreams, and they touched Ken... a very sensitive place. Ken closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
  
Yoji was having his problems too, Omi's lips had parted a bit and he was resting his head on Yoji's leg only two inches away from the playboy's other head. Yoji's fantasies were running wild, as he looked down at the sleeping boy picturing in his mind what Omi's warm moist mouth felt like.  
  
Suddenly Omi yawned and turned around now facing the telly. In the process he lightly kicked Ken and the brunette had to bite his lip even harder to prevent himself from releasing a loud moan.  
  
Omi woke, and blinked his sleepy eyes before taking a look around. Yoji and Ken looked at each other with fear.  
  
"mmmmhh. what time is it?" Omi asked and looked grogily.  
  
"half past twelve. better get to bed if you have the opening shift tomorrow." Yoji said and tried to sound relaxed.  
  
"guess you're right." Omi said and rolled off the sofa.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed soon too Ken-kun. You are on the morning shift too." Omi yawned as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"In a minute."  
  
.  
  
Yoji and Ken let go of their breath and fell back in the sofa.  
  
"He didn't notice." Ken whispered in utter relief.  
  
"Thank God." Yoji mumbled and shifted uncomfortbly.  
  
"We can't go on like this. I think Aya is also getting suspicious."  
  
"No, don't be ridiculous, if he knew we were the ones who raped Omi we wouldn't be alive Ken."  
  
"I think he is also in love with Omi."  
  
"SHHHH what if Omi heard you? . are you sure? Isn't he just acting different because he thinks we are acting strange?"  
  
"don't you see it? He is always trying to get the shifts Omi are on. it's the first time in two weeks I am on his shift."  
  
"do you really think he is in love with Omi?" Yoji said uncertanly.  
  
"Positive. don't you recognice all the small signs?"  
  
"Now you mention it. do you think. we could, you know, get him on our side?"  
  
"NO Yoji, we are not telling him. He will never understand."  
  
"are you suggesting we 'compete' with him and just hope Omi will choose us."  
  
"We can't make this a competition Yoji. we have to give Omi some time. We can't hurt him like the last time."  
  
"We didn't hurt him... that much. I still think he enjoyed it."  
  
". he really was very sad, but he got over it pretty fast... didn't he?"  
  
"He liked it. he thought it was exciting. it was just a bit too much of a shock I think."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
...  
  
"I think we'd better get started soon or Aya will steal him away from us. He is still young and can be manipulated. We can't let Aya get to him first."  
  
"but we have to plan it. we can't just go to him and tell him we love him. I don't think he would be able to handle that." Ken mumbled and looked towards the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
.  
  
"What if it's too soon? What if he doesn't want us?"  
  
"seriously Ken, I don't know. I just don't want to think about it. But why should he say no? we are his best friends and we just want to make him happy."  
  
"Maybe being raped by two hooded men isn't exactly what Omi wants!" Ken whispered.  
  
"we didn't rape him, we made love to him. and he came too!"  
  
"yeah he did, but the crying."  
  
"I talked to him and I am pretty sure he wasn't hurt. not so much he can't heal."  
  
"And we can heal him. We can make him happy!"  
  
"that's right, we just have to tell him how we feel. before Aya beats us to it."  
  
They both jumped when they heard a car pulling in to the shops garage.  
  
"He's back from visiting Aya-chan."  
  
"let's hurry up to bed before he comes in."  
  
"right."  
.....  
Aya creecked the door open to Omi's room and threw a glance inside. Omi was fast asleep and looked so cute tangled in his sheets.  
  
He closed the door silently and walked to his own room.  
  
What was he going to do? It was driving him nuts that Omi was right there in front of him. but he couldn't touch him.  
  
And walking up and down with Yoji and Ken didn't help a bit. They were obviously also trying to get Omi's attention.  
  
Tbc.  
Well what happens next. I am planning on letting Ken and Yoji tri to tell Omi. who of course wont be happy. they will try to "make love" to him again saying he will like it. and Aya will enter.  
  
But if you have other ideas or ideas on how to get on from that point then please tell me ^___^ 


	2. author's note

This is an author's note  
  
Sorry I should have put up a greater *WARNING*  
  
Well I couldn't reveal that two of the weiss boys would rape Omi. but ok as soon as I get to a computer that isn't as crappy as this one (glares at it for not letting me alter in the description) I will put up a warning for EXTREME OOC ^___^  
  
Don't worry out there, I only like happy endings so Aya will probably help poor little Omi. I just have to figure out how Ken and Yoji fits in with the HAPPY part.  
  
Sorry sorry sorry. the warning will soon be there 


End file.
